


Of Buttons And Braces...

by OllyJay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay
Summary: Jack wakes up to find Phryne undressing him and they talk. Oh, and there are buttons that need undoing… and braces… So, pretty much exactly what it says on the box ; )





	Of Buttons And Braces...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanste/gifts).



> For the very sweet Kanste on the occasion of her birthday which was actually Monday of last week but this fic is delivered on the same principle as that employed by the Royal Mail - better late than never xxx.

Jack awoke to the pleasure of her hands drifting down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He remained motionless, not wanting to interrupt her, but a change in the way he was breathing must have given him away, because her hands stilled. Eyes still closed, he placed one of his hands over hers gently. “Don’t stop, there is nothing I like more than to wake to find your hands on me,” he rumbled.

She chuckled softly. “I was only trying to make you more comfortable, though why you can‘t get undressed and into bed on your own is beyond me. What time did you get in last night?” she asked.

“Two, maybe three,” he replied vaguely. “I’m a long way from comfortable, by the way. When you’ve finished with those buttons, why don’t you start on the braces?”

She pulled on one of said braces gently, letting it snap against him.

“Mmm…,” he growled playfully, “do that again. Harder.”

She shook her head. “You are all talk, Jack Robinson, if I even looked like taking you up on that challenge you’d run a mile.”

A slow languorous smile spread across his face and he opened his eyes enough to give her a sly look. “You never know, I am not averse to new experiences. They can be... good.”

She tilted her head, her interest captured. “New experiences? Anything in particular on your mind?”

“Maybe,” he teased, “but I don’t expect it’s as scandalous as you’re thinking.”

Giving up on undressing him, she snuggled under his arm, resting her hand on his chest and her chin on her hand, staring up at him from under her eyelashes. “Tell me anyway.”

He seemed to consider his next words carefully, gazing into space. “Do you really want to know why I never get undressed when I come in late?”

“Of course,” she said.

“It’s because when I come home to find you lying naked in my bed - no matter how long my day has been or how late it is - I want you. I see you curled up on your side and want nothing more than to slip into bed naked beside you; to feel the smooth skin of your back against my chest, place my arm around you so I can cup your breast and press myself against the soft curve of your ass.”

“That sounds wonderful, why don’t you?” she asked.

“Because it wouldn’t stop there, I couldn’t stop there,” he admitted. “I’d want to pull your hair back to expose your neck so I could kiss and nibble on it. I’d tease your nipple until it was hard against my palm and I’d be consumed with my desire for you.”

He felt her tense against him. The thought of someone using her body without her knowledge or consent? It was terrifying to her.

“That’s exactly why, Phryne.”

She burrowed into his side, her hands clenching at his shirt, no longer looking at him but resting her cheek against his chest, using the even movement of his breathing to calm her panic. “If I knew it was you, I’d want you, Jack.”

“But you wouldn’t know it was me? Not at first.”

She nodded her head against his shoulder.

“That’s what I’ve always thought,” he whispered into her hair. “Waking up to find you touching me is a dream come true, for me. For you... I think, it might be very different.” 

They lay together for a while sharing this sadness.

After a while her hands unclenched and her hand drifted back to the buttons of his shirt. “Will you tell me, Jack? Tell me what you will do to me, that night when you finally get undressed and slip into bed with me whilst I’m asleep?”

“Really?” He sounded uncomfortable. “You want me to describe what I would do? I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“You said new experiences were good… and you might find it exciting.”

She could almost hear his brain processing this idea before he spoke again. “I think it would be... exciting.”

She had been playing with his braces again, and when he finished talking she let them snap against his chest, a little harder this time. “Tell me,” she demanded.

Grinning, he caught her hand, holding it in his before entwining their fingers and bring it to his lips. “Let me think, where was I? That's right, I have my mouth on the sensitive skin of your neck, my hand on your breast teasing the hardness of your nipple and my…” he hesitated, “...my cock nestled against the softness of your ass.” He guided her hand back to his chest before releasing it. “There are buttons, they need undoing.”

“I believe that I can help with that,” she said, her fingers moving to undo the remainder of his shirt buttons.

“I would slip my other hand under you so I could cover both of your breasts and pull you back hard against me. I would entangle your legs in mine to keep you tight against me. And your skin would feel like silk against me.” He held out his wrists, one after the other, for her to undo the small buttons on the cuffs. “And I would rub myself against you, my hardness against your softness. The idea of that…” He sought and found her hand, taking it to where she could feel him hardening, and pressed it down briefly, “...excites me.” He drew her hand back up to his chest, holding it there as he continued to speak.

“I would lean back slightly, pulling you with me and using my leg to spread yours, so you were open for me. I’d release one of your breasts, reach down between your legs and stroke you. Stroke you, whilst I continued to move against your softness. Stroke you because I want to make you wet, so I know you're as excited as I am. Stroke you whilst I tease your nipple, caress your breast and held your legs spread; open, wet and hot.” He stopped speaking. “That image of us… when I lie here beside you, when you're asleep and I'm fully clothed, it makes me so hard sometimes I can’t sleep.”

“What do you do then, Jack? On those nights when you're too hard to sleep?”

She felt him go very still, almost as though he had stopped breathing.

“What do you do, Jack?” she asked again. “Tell me what you do.” When he remained silent, she prodded again, “New experiences, remember...”

He snorted gently. “Not that I’m keeping count, but all the new experiences seem to be on my side.”

“That’s not true,” she countered, “I’ve never heard you talk like this before.”

“Hmmm… I don’t think that's how these things are counted.”

“Humour me?” she said as she tugged the closest of his braces towards his shoulder.

As he rolled to one side to let her take it off and release his arm, he asked, “Will you make it worth my while?”

“Depends how well you tell the tale,” she teased.

“Meet me halfway?” he suggested.

“Alright, that sounds interesting. What do you need me to do?”

He shucked the other half of his braces off. “I'll describe what I do, you do it.”

“That has… potential.”

Taking that as agreement he took a deep, steadying breath. “When I'm so hard I can't sleep because my mind is full of the image of you and I entwined, of you open and wet, wanting me... When I'm hard like that, and you're asleep beside me, I let my hand drift down to the buttons of my trousers, imagining it's your hand…”

Her hand moved as bidden.

“I undo the buttons.”

Her delicate fingers deftly undid the buttons.

“I move my fingers into the opening of my trousers, to feel the shape of…” again he stopped, searching for the words, “to feel me.”

Pushing back the sides of his opened trousers, she slid her hand down, tracing his erection through his union suit. She could feel him hardening beneath her hand as she felt along his entire length. She let her hand drift up and down him, liking the way his hips rocked up to meet her. When she focussed her attention on the tip of his penis, it jerked between her fingers and his breath caught. She teased him for a while before flattening her fingers and moving back down towards the base of his cock, seeking to cup his balls, but his trousers were too constricting.

“Hang on… let me…” Jack placed his hands either side of his hips and eased his trousers down enough to give her free access to continue her explorations. She thanked him by doing just that, until she could feel wetness against her fingertips when she returned to the tip. 

“You're telling the story, Jack,” she reminded him. “If you want more… you need to finish it.”

“Mmm… your hand is much more satisfying than mine,” he murmured.

“I think it could feel even better, if you finished your tale,” she tried prompting him, again.

This time her point got through the haze currently surrounding his brain. “More buttons,” he groaned, “I undo the buttons, all the buttons… quickly.”

Fighting not to giggle at the urgency in his words she began to unbutton his union suit, from the top, using artistic licence to scratch and tease at his flesh as she revealed it, until she reached his erection being held against his belly by the undergarment.

“Undo those last buttons…” he remembered he was supposed to be in character, “I undo the last few buttons, reach in and free myself com…” the end of his last word was lost in a groan of desire as she matched action to words, deciding once again to go off script by grasping him firmly and moving her hand slowly up and down his cock. When she released him, only to bring her hand to her mouth so she could moisten it with saliva before returning it to its task, he said, “I believe you have the gist... of what I do.”

She chuckled against his shoulder as she continued her work. “This is good…” he nodded his head in complete agreement, “...but perhaps we should act out the rest too, for future reference?”

He gave a long, low moan; whether from the images that her words evoked or the action of her hand - even he couldn't say.

“I'll take that as a yes,” she said confidently. “Take your clothes off, Jack, and slip into the blankets with me.”

Jack rolled to the side of his bed, sat up and removed his shirt and the top of his union suit. Her eyes devoured the way tendons and muscles moved across his back and arms. When he stood, pushing down his trousers and underwear, bending down to step out of them and remove his socks, she shuffled to his side of the bed. He remained standing, motionless, more than happy to let her do whatever she wished with him. With both hands firmly planted on his hips she ran the side of her face across and around the smooth skin of the chiselled perfection of his buttocks. 

When she stopped, he looked over his shoulder to find her lying, back towards him feigning sleep. He swayed, a rush of pure lust going from his eyes, via his brain and then straight to his cock. He turned and slid under the bed clothes, moving until he was flush against her back, with the base of his cock nestled between her butt cheeks and the tip against his stomach. He reached one arm under her body and the other under her arm, spreading his hands to enclose her breasts, and pulled her tight against his chest. As he ran the palm of his hands across her already hard nipples and pulsed against the softness of her ass, he whispered into her ear, “This feels better than I ever imagined.” 

Phryne arched her back, simultaneously pushing her breasts harder into his hands and her backside into his crotch, but remained silent - after all she was supposed to be asleep.

This elicited another low groan from him as he hooked his leg around hers and rolled on to his back with her partially on top of him, legs spread. His hand left her breast to delve between her legs. She was dripping. “Christ,” he swore, “let me just…” he moved around, adjusting them both until his cock was between her legs. “Ummm… I’ve never actually got this far before,” he admitted.

She fought, and mainly failed, to suppress a laugh at his honesty. “I suspect...” she said, lifting her arms above her head so her breasts were proudly displayed for him, “...you have sufficient imagination to come up with something.” 

He didn’t bother to reply; instead, squeezing her breast with one hand, he ran a finger from the other around and over her clitoris. She responded by bucking hard against his finger, enjoying the feel of his cock moving through her slickness as he rutted against her. It felt as though every part of her was surrounded by him and on fire with her need for him as he continued to touch her.

“Jack…” she panted, “...so good.”

He rolled them back on to their sides, keeping her tight against him and continuing to tease her clitoris but letting her close her legs around his cock. He began to thrust in earnest and his head flew back as the pleasure of this new position almost overcame him. The noises she was making confirmed that this felt just as good to her. She bent forward and now, he was passing just over her entrance.

“Inside…” she panted, “...I need you inside me, Jack.”

“Yes.” Was all he could manage as he adjusted the angle of his hips and moved his hand from her clitoris to guide his tip inside her, pushing in slowly until he was completely inside her.

“Stay still… stay still…” she pleaded, “...let me just enjoy this for a moment.”

It took all of his considerable will power to comply, but then she started to rock against him. “Phryne? I can’t…” he pleaded, the strain showing in his voice. 

She pushed back harder on him, “Go… move… I want…” 

He didn’t let her finish, with his hand on her hip he began to pound into her, the sound of their flesh slapping together making him drive harder. Wanting her to complete at the same time, he moved his fingers back to her clitoris, strumming against it in time, or maybe not, with his hips. She twisted and turned with his thrusts, panting and pleading, and more than once he found himself slipping out but that only gave them both a moment to pause for breath before he plunged back in. At one point he had both his cock and his finger inside her, but though she moaned her pleasure at this loudly, he quickly removed his finger because it felt too good and he was too close. He made a note though, for future reference.

Feeling he only had moments left, he withdrew from her completely, easing her on to her back and climbing over her leg. She lay legs wide on either side of his body, anticipating his thrust. When it came, she arched her back and moaned his name loudly, pushing her hips up to meet him.

The feeling of her impaling herself on him was incredible and once again, the strain showing in the way his arms trembled either side of her head, he held himself still, letting her use him. His eyes moved constantly from her heaving breasts, to where they were joined and then back to her face. Just when he thought he couldn’t last any longer he felt the change in her pace and knew she was close. Taking the hint he now joined her in the thrusts, going down on one elbow and placing his hand on her buttocks to hold her close to him, letting the friction of their bodies tease her clitoris this time. When he felt her stiffen against him, calling out his name, he let himself go too.

He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath. “Sorry,” he said as he struggled to find the co-ordination to roll off her.

She threw her arms around him, holding him in place. “No, stay. I like it.”

He dropped his head to find her lips, kissing and nipping at them, moving down to the now extremely sensitive skin of her neck, making her giggle as she squirmed to evade him, taking more and more of his weight on his arms until he recovered enough to roll away. When he did though he immediately drew her into his side, to rest her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulder. “And that,“ he exclaimed proudly, “is the end of my story.”

He could feel her smile against him. “It was a good story,” she acknowledged. “I would happily hear you tell me it again one day.”

He nodded sagely. “I may well do that, but perhaps with one or two variations. There is, after all, always room for improvement.”

She laughed. “Not a great deal of room, I shouldn’t think but I look forward to seeing what you come up with.”

He hugged her tighter.

They lay together quiet and happy for a while and then she spoke. “I’ll let you know.”

Half asleep he only just caught what she said. “You’ll let me know, what?”

“When I’m ready, to wake up to you touching me.”

He tightened his arm around her. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I want to, one day.”

“Alright, I think it's obvious I’d like that - but I can wait.”

She smiled, thankful, as always, for the seemingly never-ending patience of this man. “In the meantime…”

“Yes?” he mumbled, starting to drift off again.

“...I think, when you come home late and find me naked in your bed, no matter what the time is, you should wake me up; unless, of course, you’d prefer to be alone.”

He chuckled, squeezing her again. “I think I've been alone long enough, don't you?”


End file.
